


Talk Too Much

by yousetmyheartonfire



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergent, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Oneshot, Sarah doesn’t exist, Sorry Sarah, movie-verse, what really happened after the strike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:31:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yousetmyheartonfire/pseuds/yousetmyheartonfire
Summary: Loosely inspired by the song “Talk too much” by COIN. David talks too much and Jack answers all his questions with a small gesture.





	Talk Too Much

David was not usually outspoken, but he did like to speak. When Jack proposed that the Newsies go on strike, he had to interject. Of course, Jack Kelly had an answer for everything. So, David hesitantly joined the newsboys rebellion. He supplied Jack with the information he needed and answered any questions he had. He told Jack what to say and Jack put it into the right words.

It was a smooth operation until Brooklyn wanted them to prove they were serious about the strike. Jack was at a loss when it seemed that the other newsboys were giving up. It took Davey’s speech about seizing the day to stir up some hope. Eventually, the pair realized that they made quite the team. They were the fearless strike leaders, Jack leading with David being the brains behind the scenes.

They had grown close over the course of the strike, which was why David was so shocked that Jack could just leave him for Santa Fe. He hopped right into Teddy Roosevelt’s carriage and rode off into the sunset.

Which meant that David was overjoyed when Jack returned not a minute later. When the noise of their success had finally died down, David found himself alone with Jack. He had so many questions that he blurted them all out at once.

“Why did you leave us Jack? What made you come back? Were you actually serious about meeting Roosevelt before? Can you believe we won? I still don’t know why you left. Or why you came back? Not that I’m not happy you did—“

Davey was cut off by Jack’s lips on his. He immediately cupped Jack’s face and kissed him passionately, putting all his emotions into it.

Jack pulled away smiling. “You talk to much.”

David was sure he was blushing. “You still didn’t answer me.”

Jack sighed and looked off at the city skyline. “I left because I thought I wanted Santa Fe. I came back because I knew I wanted you.”

David kissed him again and again.

“Man, I’m glad I didn’t go.” Jack’s eyes were sparkling.

David rolled his eyes. “Like I would let you go now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a playlist of songs that remind me of some fanfic tropes so I might make it into a collection of oneshots if this goes well


End file.
